Getting Started on Relics
Staying Connected (Discord and In-Game Chat) Relics of Corbantis is a highly community-driven server with much of our interaction taking place within our Discord server and the in-game Relics chat room. Both of these mediums are kept synchronized via the use of a chat bot (Progor-Chat) which relays messages from the in-game chat room to the Discord server and vice versa, allowing the community to interact with one another regardless of whether or not any individual member of the community is in or out of the game. As such, after joining the server, it is highly recommended that you join the Relics chat room in-game and, optionally, add the room to your Spatial tab. Joining the Relics Chat Room # In-game, right-click on your Spatial chat tab and select Join Chat Room. # In the dialog that opens, expand the relicsofcorbantis tree. # Locate and select the Relics chat room. # Click Join. This will create a new, dedicated chat tab for you entirely for communicating in the Relics chat room. Switching to this tab and entering text will send the given message to the chat room unless another recipient is specified (for instance, with /g for Group chat). Adding Relics Chat to Spatial # In-game, right-click on your Spatial chat tab and select Modify Tab. # In the Available Tabs pane, select Relics and click the >> button to add it to the tabs shown in Spatial chat. #* If Relics does not yet appear as an available tab, try closing the Modify Tab window and opening it once more. Adding the Relics chat room to your Spatial tab allows you to follow conversations within the chat room even while not actively participating in it. You may also write messages to the chat room by entering /relics message into your Spatial chat box. NPC Trainers versus Player Mentors Given the large community focus of Relics of Corbantis, do attempt to obtain your skill training via other players rather than relying upon the numerous NPC trainers within the game. While you start with 60,000 credits on Relics, you may find that your skills increase at a highly accelerated rate, and the costs of training may quickly deplete the credits that you were given to start with. Rather than make use of the NPC trainers, it is recommended that you attempt to keep as much of your starting credits as you can to assist you in obtaining the necessary equipment required for your particular class or classes. You may always ask for assistance with training in the Relics in-game chat room as described in the above section. Player Cities Player cities are extraordinarily important and valuable on Relics, and the majority of players tend to congregate within them far more frequently than in the more standard NPC cities. For this reason, do not be surprised if you choose to start your game in Coronet, Corellia, and see no one -- more than likely, everyone is interacting with one another in any of the many player cities. For more information regarding active player cities see: ☀http://www.relicsofcorbantis.com/cities-on-relics/ Stat Migrations On Relics of Corbantis you may freely migrate your own player statistics at any point in-game. You may migrate your statistics by opening your character sheet (Ctrl+C by default) and clicking on Stat Migration. Your player statistics will be updated as soon as you commit any changes made. Category:New Player Experience